The Hearts Matter
by Windymist
Summary: The heart you see, doesn't ask permission for falling in love. Sometimes, it just happens and is beyond our control. Misaki Ayuzawa a maid in the walker castle, there she meets the duke's son, and she hated him the very moment he forced a kiss on her. Will the unthinkable happen? will the handsome duke fall for a common maid and will Misaki be able to hide from her hideous past?
1. Kiss at first sight

Chapter 1

She was running late. And the fact didn't help that it was for her interview, for the position of a MAID.

Thanks to her stamina she had been running for the past 5 minutes.

'Oh holy shit!' She breathed as a car missed her.

At this rate she was either gonna die or end up in the ICU. She slowed her pace as the top of the castle became visible, she didn't believe that they would want to hire somebody who was now panting like a dog. The gates of the castle were just like she had imagined. Massive.

She tried opening them, wiping the sweat out of her forehead when someone stopped her.

'Who are you'? A guy, probably a guard asked, he was wearing black and had clenched jaw, staring at her as if she might be here to rob the castle. She cleared her throat.

'Um.., I? my na..me is Misaki ayuzawa. I am here for the maid's job' she stammered.

Speaking English was not one of her best qualities but she still had to use it, she was in England for god's sake, Yorkshire to be exact. She couldn't possible start speaking Japanese now could she? She decided she didn't like the guard. She felt intimidated, she felt low. As if she was nothing.

'I guess I'll get used to it' she murmured in Japanese.

'Did you say something,'? The guard frowned.

'No nothing'. She looked down. Her friend Erika who has brought her here warned her to keep her head down and her temper in check, or else she could kiss goodbye to her new job. She was the same person who also searched out this interview. She had come to England two weeks ago and was searching for a job, and finally one of her friends told her that the walker castle were hiring maids. She had no experience what so ever on the field. She was 17 for god's sake!

The guard looked at her from top to bottom and said, 'Servants don't enter from this gate; this gate is for the nobles'. 'Follow me'. He spoke in an unflinching voice, and she hated him that moment. Hated him.

What was the crap about, "servants don't enter from the front gate", she mimicked him perfectly, she held her tongue, thinking about her sister, she wanted this job, no, needed this job and getting into a fight with a guard who was 2 times heavier than her surely wont help. She followed him quietly, as they entered from what she thought must be the back gate. Obviously.

The inside of the castle was huge, needless to say extravagant. Beautiful would be too small of a word to describe what it was. There were huge paintings hanging on the walls, probably worth millions.

_**In the office...**_  
'I am sorry, but we can't give you this job'. The head maid spoke, she was in her mid fifties spoke; her hair had turned grey probably yelling after the maids.

'Please ma'am, I want this job. I will try harder than the rest.' she kept a calm face if she was panicking it didn't show.

She knew a lot about interviews, being the president of her previous school she had interviewed a lot of people and she knew what would impress her, or at least she though she did.

'Its not about that', the old lady sighed, probably tired of the days work and put her specks down.

'You're English well'... she thought for sometime and decided to be blunt. 'It's not fluent, and this will create a problem'. She sat back probably thinking about something

'But, if you are hard-working enough'.

Misaki found a ray of sunshine, she was gonna get this job, she was sure of it.

'And if you could master the language in 3weeks', she continued

All her hopes died then, there was no freaking way in hell she'll be able to do that. She was a fast learner yes, but who would teach her.

'I might think you are eligible enough to work in the Walker castle.'

Misaki paled, 'how, will I learn English in 3 weeks, will I get a tutor?', hoping for the best, She was desperate now, and it did show, but she didn't care. She wanted the job.

The answer was a plain, 'No. you will have to manage on your own, you can try being friends with some of the maids who knows Japanese as well as English, but I don't think anyone does, so I guess you're on your own.

She drummed her fingers, positive that I would give up so easily. I got the scenario of a big fat gambler thinking he has the right cards and was going to win.

'I accept this job'. I grinned, and her eyes widened for a bit.

'Are you sure? You do realize that I will throw you out, if you couldn't do it'.

'Yes I understand', I said formally.

'Very well then, she sighed giving up, Marie will take you to you're room and show you you're uniform, you can start right away'.

I thanked her and followed a petite brunette down the hall.

'She is an old hag, isn't she?' The brunette said

'Um yeah kind of, not wanting to speak ill of a lady who's probably gonna throw me out In 3 weeks with a flick of a finger'

She was older than me and quite pretty, I wonder what had forced her to do this kind of job, but I wasn't gonna ask , cause then she would probably ask about my condition and then I'll have to lie.

The truth you see brings immense amount of pain. Something I would rather not talk about.

'I am Christine by the way, not Marie; she always jumbles up my name with somebody else's. It has happened so many times that now I don't even bother correcting her.'

'I am Misaki; I smiled, would you know anybody who knows Japanese around here?

'I don't think there's anybody'.

Drat! I am so screwed.

_**4 hours later…**_

Hell, and damnation, she cursed out loud, she didn't care who heard, it was in Japanese and she was in the top floor and it was 9:56 now, With all the maids and butlers retired to their room , she was the only one working here. Alone.

Which brings us to the point as to why was she still working so late , apparently the old lady, sources basically the other maids told her that Mrs. Flihgbirt, loved torturing new maids.

So this is why she had been moping the floors, since the past 4 hours. BLOODY HELL.

'Stupid, idotic, moron'. It has become her favorite pastime, reciting all the slang words she knew and making some of her very own along the way.

She was on the top Floor, extremely irritated, and not to mention, starving. She shouldn't have skipped lunch.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

The sounds of his boots echoed around the hall. She looked up and saw the back of a tall, blonde male with welt built body, he was some 10 feet away.

Deciding it had to be one of the butlers, she decided to ignore it.

But when she saw the mud prints on the floor which she had just wiped minutes ago, she lost it. Forget decency, he was not gonna go away so easily.

'Oiii, you idiot'. She shouted at him, her voice echoing around the corridor.

'Who do you think you are? Look what you have done'. Her hands were on her hips now, the mop leaning on the wall.

Takumi walker, was shocked, yes he was a bit startled to see a maid working this long but nothing could have prepared him for the flow of curses, that to coming from a MAID.

'Who did she think she was'?.

He turned around and his breath caught in his throat. There she was, in her maid uniform.

She was having problem with trying to keep the hair out of her yes eyes, something he found very amusing, her maid uniform was hugging her petite body. And her porcelain skin shining in the moonlight. When did he become so freaking poetic he wondered? Her hands were on her hips, and she looked mad, A scenario that will be engraved in his memory for the days to come.

He had never seen anything or anyone like this. She looked like a virago with the broom as her weapon.

There was no way to describe it

She was his. He grinned, it was gonna be fun.

He turned around and she stopped breathing, he was good-looking, believe me he was, but what captured her was his eyes, he was staring at her as if he knew her, not from some meeting, but as a whole. He looked at her as if he could she through her very soul, as if he knew exactly what she was thinking. She didn't knew whether her heart stopped beating or started beating faster, at that moment something did happen and she knew, she will never be the same.

Damn, she sounded liken those love sick heroine of the books Sakura used to read and painful to admit made her read too.

He started coming towards her without breaking any the eye contact, and then he stopped, inches away from her.

He smiled and heavens knew why she did what she did.

She blushed. Until then, she didn't even knew she was capable of it,

He bowed down,

What the hell was he doing?

Took her hand and kissed it. She gasped,

In her entire 17 years of life she has never been at a loss of words,

There were times when she had stopped herself from speaking it out loud, but there had been a fair satisfaction in saying it inside her head.

But this… was, she gulped. What did she felt? She couldn't describe it, her mind that gone blank the moment his lips touched her knuckles.

'How do you do my lady'?

She gawked at him, His voice brought her back to reality and she snatched her hand back, ashamed that she had let it linger for so long, Ashamed that she had liked It.

'What was it that you wanted to talk to me about'?

She stared at him, quite losing herself in the depths of his eyes, she didn't notice it before, but his eyes were green, an uncommon shade of green, like an emerald.

She mentally slapped herself; this was not the time to fantasize about a man's eyes.

She pulled herself back up, and said,

'You are going to clean that up, pointing towards the floor'. She forgot that she should be speaking English.

She was from Japan, interesting.

He looked back, and then again looked at her,

Was she insane, she was telling him to clean, in his own house? She probably didn't know who he was.

'What are you waiting for; she said handing him the mop.

Definitely not.

He smiled and she felt her heart doing a somersault,

'Of course, my lady'. He replied in Japanese, her eyes widened, he hadn't realized that she had spoken in Japanese, it seems that it worked to her advantage, she finally found someone who knew Japanese.

You know Japanese, it was a dumb question, she probably knew that, didn't he just spoke in Japanese with her.

'My grandmother, she was Japanese, I am the only one in my family who speaks that language.

'Oh!' Really,' what should she be saying then?

He took, the mop from her hand, and stated cleaning,

'You are cleaning?' Again a stupid question and it didn't help that he was laughing, 'do you always state the obvious or is it just because of me', he grinned making her blush.

Forget the fact that she was fantasizing about her eyes, this guy was making her bold boil.

'I was just saying it because I really didn't think you would do it, I though I would have to force it on you', she said gritting her teeth

'Well you kinda are forcing it on me, it's not like I have a choice'. He said with the same composed face.

'What I meant was', thinking about the right words 'I didn't had to use violence', she was getting impatient and suddenly blushed when she realized that she has given him another opening to tease her.

'Really now', he raised one of his eyebrows, she hated people who could do that. 'I am starting to think that you might be a threat to my well being'.

She kept her mouth shut; anything she would say now would only give him opportunities to tease her more.

'Here, all, done' he handed her the mop.

Thank you, she smiled sheepishly,

And He stopped breathing.

He came closer and touched her cheeks letting it linger for a while then went to her head where the little lacey item that the maids wore. I was coming off, so he took it out and handed it to her,'This. Came. Off'. His voce was seductive, heaven knew what was seductive about a maids cap, but it sent shivers down her spine, she gulped hard.

He was so close to her, no other guy has ever touched her like this, true he only touched her face but she could feel her entire body reacting towards a single touch...

He was centimeters away from her face, she looked up and stared at him with those amber eyes, and something in him changed that moment and he knew nothing in heaven or hell could stop him. He had to kiss her…

_To be continued…_

**A/N: the next chapter will come depending upon the reviews, if I am satisfied, then and only then will I publish the next chapter,**

**So you want to know what happens after he kisses her,? of course you do.*evil grin***

**Please review *sickly sweet grin*.**

**Muhwahhawhahwahahahahaa…**

**Glimpses of the next chap.: **

_I am never getting out of my room ever again…_

_You know I could teach you English…_

_You are the biggest pervert I've met in my life…_

_I want you…_

**As always,**

**Love Windymist**


	2. and falls at second

Chapter 2

It was decided. No matter what happens, she was never getting out of this room ever again. Misaki was sitting on her bed, hugging her crouched legs. She put her head down as she tried her best not to think about last night's events.

_**Flashback***_

Before she could process anything, before she knew what was happening, his lips swept down to meet hers. At the touch of his lips, she went still, her whole body turned cold as he urged her lips to respond.

Takumi pulled himself away; he was aghast by his actions. He had no business kissing a servant girl, that too on the very first day he met het.

He looked at her and groaned, her lips were parted and her eyes were the shape of saucers. He sweared under his breath, she was an innocent, who's never been touched, He couldn't explain why that pleased him, Desire coursed thought him as he watched her bit her lower lip.

She opened her mouth to say something, and then closed it again; it wasn't everyday you get kissed by a total stranger, she could feel the kiss through her entire body.  
He tried to say something, but decided against it, he should say sorry, not because he kissed her but because he scared her...

Misaki's forced her legs to move as she backed away from him, this was not right, he shouldn't have kissed her, this was all wrong.

She took another step backward, and as if something else has possessed her, She ran, across the hallway, down the stairs, into the little alley and then finally inside her room. She was breathing hard, and when she finally calmed down she wondered, did he came after her, it seemed unlikely. He was simply toying with her, now that her mind has started processing, she realized that she has made an utter fool of herself, she should have said something, or even punched him, but no she did none of those things. She ran, like a coward.

She hated him, but most of all she hated herself.

It was just a kiss; she told herself, no big deal. Except that it was. She can't believe it, but it wasn't disgusting, nor did she hate it... His lips were so gentle, she tried to remember exactly how it lips felt to be kissed, and then blushed furiously as covetous thoughts intruded her mind.

She slapped her herself, she will put it past her, pretend this has never happened, plus she didn't think that she would be seeing anymore of him often. She was strong; it'll take much more to unnerve her.

Takumi walker couldn't sleep, every time he closed her eyes, her face come into view, her smile, her frown, her biting her lower lip. He got up frustrated; he could not explain why he kissed her, hell! He wasn't even thinking, all that he remembered was, she smiled and something in his heart squeezed, and something else had triumph over him, all that he knew, all that he could feel was, the warmth that was seeping from her, and the soft textures of her skin, and he knew he had to kiss her. She was just like he had imagined, soft and warm, he was getting uncomfortable just thinking bout a person whose name he didn't know. Great. She fitted into his arms perfectly. It had felt right. Everything had felt right,. But, he guessed he come back to his senses soon enough, cause he pulled away.

She was staring at him with huge eyes, she tried saying something but nothing came out, he would have given anything if only to know what was going on her mind right now. She took a few steps away from him then started to run. He could have stopped her; he wanted to run after her, to know her name, to know her. But he didn't. He'll only bring more trouble. So he went to his room and it was 6 in the morning and he was still awake, still thinking about her.

**End of flashback**

It was a beautiful morning; everything was so sunny and bright. She couldn't help but feel content. A little kiss couldn't ruin her entire day; she had fidgeted about it too much for no reason. 5 hours have passed and she hadn't seen his face not even once. "Everything might be right with the world after all" she muttered happily.

She was up a ladder dusting the books in the library; there was no one here in here and she felt free, she was humming a little song her mother used to sing back then. Sigh.

"The scandalous desire" she read aloud the name of a book, and rolled her eyes 'really who reads this sort of books?' she said to no one particular.

'I'll guess my mother', she turned around to face the direction of the voice, and she slipped. She was some 8 feet above the ground and this was sure gonna hurt a lot, she a shut her eyes preparing for the cold marble floor to come in contact with her body, but instead she landed on something soft but firm. On somebody's arms. She willed her eyes to open only to see a pair staring back at her.

breath left her body as she realized he was the same person who had kissed her yesterday, what was he doing her and moreover what was she doing in his arms, she tried to wiggle free but he wouldn't let go, he looked stricken and unsatisfied, he furrowed her brows and asked, 'are you alright?'

'Yes! Dammit! not put me down?' He did so as he was asked.

You really should be careful, you now, he was worried about her, he didn't know why? But he was. and that alone was reason enough to fret over her well being.

She snapped, 'who was the one who entered the room with any warning' she was being extremely rude plus didn't he just save her, she should be thankful but she was mad., mad at him for stealing her first kiss, for making her fret over it all night long.

She wasn't hurt. Good. He hated to think what could have happened if he wasn't there, she was careless, way too careless he'll have to keep an eye on her. It pleased him.

'What are you doing here?' She brought him back from his world

'Well, I came here to find a book, then I saw you talking to the books, and then you fell down and then I had to save you', he said it in a way as if it was a responsibility.

Are the butlers allowed to borrow books from here? She thought to herself then decided to ask him herself.

'Are butlers allowed to borrow books from here'?

He stared at her for sometime as if not believing her words, she still thought of him as a butler, hadn't he already given her so many clues about who he was.

The corners of his lips pinched, as if stifling his urge to laugh. No he could not do that, she'd hate him for life, he was already sure that she couldn't possible hate him anymore than she already did. But he could never embarrass her like that.

'I see, we have not been introduced, my name is Takumi Walker', what's yours love?'

'Takumi Wal… ker, she froze, she was the most dumbest, the most idiotic and the most stupidest girl to walk on this planet, how could she not have realized, even though she didn't know his name, she should have guessed the way he acted, so proud and arrogant, wanted everything he desired, getting everything he wished for. She was right before, he was playing with her; there was no way a gentle man that too a duke's son would be interested in her. She was a maid. A servant.

She didn't know it was possible, but she hated him more than she did before. She had always hated the aristocrats, but with him its just worse, And she felt, she felt cheated. She couldn't explain why, but it hurt a lot.

She shouldn't have spoken to him so rudely, now that she knows that he is the duke's son, she should be polite, or at least try to be.

He looked at her waiting for her reply, really she was the most amusing creature, it was amazing that she could pull out so many expressions all at once, firstly it was shocked, then realization followed and then, was it hatred,? It didn't know the reason why but she hated him, oh! Fine she hated him before but it was different, her eyes were looking at him differently, which intimidated him.

'Misaki ayuzawa;. She said without any emotions. She couldn't tell him to get out of his own house can she? So she did the next possible polite thing, she ignored him; she climbed up the stairs again and started cleaning.

Misaki, he wondered what that meant.

'So, shouldn't the other maid be helping you?' He had no business sticking his nose into the workers affair, but he couldn't understand why she was dusting the whole library . Alone.

After what felt like 10 minutes, she replied knowing it was no use ignoring him, he simply wouldn't go.

'It was Mrs. Flihgbirt order', he narrowed his eyes he didn't know he was such an old hag.

'Surely, there must be some mistake',

'Oh shut up! You don't even know her'. She bit her tongue, she really shouldn't tell her employees to shut up. But sorry seemed too far fetched.

'She even decided to throw me out if I couldn't master the English language in 3 weeks,'

'Really?' He was sure this was something he would not let happen; she was a prize, his prize;

'Which part of my face tells you I am joking?' She said not looking down.

He chuckled.

'I could teach you, you know'?

She stopped dusting the shelf, and turned to look at him and then the same thing happened again when she turned, she slipped.

Oh god! Not again.

And just like before he caught her.

She felt so good in his arms, he couldn't stop himself. He kissed her nose. Her eyes fluttered open,

'You are the biggest pervert I've met in my entire life'. She screamed.

'So, does that mean a yes? He smiled devilishly'.

'No! What makes you think I'll say yes, you perverted outer space human being'? She was flapping her arms like a caged duck, trying to get out of his clutches, 'and put me down this instant'.

No!

'Why you little…' she bit her lip.

He grinned at the nick name, 'really, you wanna get kicked out that badly'.

She kept her mouth shut, he had a point. She could very well mention that if he wanted he could keep her, but she didn't say anything. It would have been too shameful.

'Why are you helping me'? She couldn't help herself. She had to ask.

He thought how to answer that but then decided to be honest.

'Because I like you, Ayuzawa Misaki'.

**a/n: all done with the second chapter. **

**Muhahahaahahahahahahahahaha.. Another cliffhanger…**

** takumisa777: I am glad you like/love it. And yes I am gonna continue second time, when I actually have some ideas, actually I do have something cooking inside this little head of mine, but I am trying to put my attention on this one first. **

** G27forever: thanks, **

** yoon16libra: thank you, will update as soon as I can.**

** neko-chan2607: thanks, and will do. **

** B.A.K11: teehehehehe. I do too. :D**

**More than 170 views and only 8 reviews, seriously people. You are lazier than my dog. (No offence)**

**Reviews and creative criticism are always welcome.**

**Love **

**Windy**


	3. Dreams and reality

Chapter 3

_His fingers traced the outline of her lips; making her whole body shiver, His other hand was caressing her face. He was pushing her into the soft grass, a place filled with pale yellow flowers, happiness and love. She felt content. _

_Was this heaven?_

_He showered small open mouthed kisses all over her face, her cheeks, her chin, her nose, her closed eyelids. He covered every exposed part he could find. He went down to her neck kissing her collar bone, her shoulders, then the place where the swell of her breasts started, leaving a hickey on the way._

_All this time Misaki couldn't do anything, she felt as if her whole body was trapped, all she could do was wither under his assaults._

She jumped back as she opened her eyes then closed it immediately as the sunlight blinded her; she tried to recall where she was as her lashes fluttered open.

She was in a garden, and she was not alone.

Usui takumi sat there opposite to her leaning against a tree, his hands covering his lips as he tried hard to hide his beautiful smirk.

Misaki narrowed her eyes, "what are you laughing at"?

'Nothing, I was just wondering what kind of dream you were having, you were blushing quite profoundly.' he said with a grin.

Fragments of her dreams surfaced, as she willed her body to calm down.

She touched her lips where _he had touched. _Then gulped, it had felt so real. She could still feel the moist imprints all over her skin; her whole body tingled with need of something she doesn't know what.

What if she had not woken up, where would her dream have taken her?

She shivered. No, she forced those scandalous thoughts out of her mind as she tried to recall why she was here in the first place that to with him.

'_Misa –Chan, lets go to the garden',_

'_No! And stop calling me that'!_

'_But that's Misa-Chan's name', he pouted_

'_I know that idiot, but you are not allowed to call me that'. She was done trying to be polite with him, he was simply impossible._

'_But why not?'_

'_Because you can't!''_

'_Why'_

_She wanted, to bang her head against the wall, seriously this guy…_

'_Leave me alone, go play fetch!'_

'_I will play, if Misa-chan teaches me,' _

'_No, why would I?'_

'_Because, I am teaching her English, and its only fair that she pays me back, by teaching me something she knows.' _

'_Or…'_

'_She could pay me back by using her body', he said, his whole body glowing with enthusiasm._

'_Go die, you bastard', she screamed, making him deaf._

'_3 'o clock, in the garden, don't be late''. He said seriously and left before she could blow him out of this planet._

_She was already ten minutes late, so she was surprised when she didn't see him there, _

'_Tsk, where is this idiot' she said out loud, she thought of going back but her heart wasn't into it. She wanted to see him as much as he wanted to see her. Will she ever admit it to him? Hell no!_

_She even started avoiding him, which is quite pathetic. She was never the one to run, to hide away, but he was a total exception, What she didn't realize was what was she running away from, him or her own heart?_

_She yawned, as she made herself comfortable under a tree, enjoying the soft textures of the grass, the cool wind was making her sleepy and tiredness and weariness began to hug her and she soon found herself drifting._

_He checked his watch, damn he was 30 minutes late, thanks to his father, who dragged him to a meeting at the eleventh hour, she was waiting for him, he was bothered by whether she had already left after not finding him there, he hated to think so, she hardly agrees to any of his requests, which brings him to another dilemma, why ? Why was she avoiding him? And most importantly why was he so anxious about a plain maid? Deep down he knew she was more than a maid to him, much more, and it scared him._

_He reached the garden and saw her, on coming closer he realized that she was sleeping, her hands on her lap. He touched her face promising he wouldn't go any further,_

_He smiled when she made a sound, like a cat mewling, "you have no freaking idea, what you do to me, do you?" She again made that sound, as he continued to stroke her face._

_He never imagined a day would come when he would be talking to a sleeping person and expecting replies like this, a cat talking,_

_He brushed her locks away, from her face, and kissed her forehead, something he had not done in a few days, she was avoiding him, or more like running away, every time she would notice him coming towards her, she would disappear, he hated it. She had turned his world upside down and now she started avoiding him, how could she?_

_He kissed her cheeks, "that's payment, for avoiding me," then her eyelids, "that's for making me worry" her nose, "that's for making my heart race" he every part he could find. He shouldn't be doing this, she'd never forgive him, but he couldn't have stopped even if God himself had asked him to._

_He gently kissed her collarbone, and left a hickey, then pulled himself back as she stirred, soon enough she opened her eyes, and stared at him with those amber eyes, it took all of his self control to not flung at her like a beast and kiss her senseless right there in the soft wet grass._

_Why did she have to be so f*cking innocent._

She touched her lips thinking about something, most probably her not so imaginary dream, or she would prefer to call it a nightmare,

'Mind telling me what you're dream was about'; he asked innocently, he stifled a chuckle, when she blushed intensely and said 'NO!' with a pout,

'Oh, come on Misa Chan, don't be such a spoilsport',

She didn't say anything only stared at him, probably thinking about her not so innocent dream, he wanted to laugh, but couldn't.

'You, know Misaki,' he used her given name and was satisfied that it had a delicious effect on her cheeks, 'you can tell me about you're dreams; maybe I can make them come true'. He said, all playfulness gone from his voice,

She gazed at him with unflinching eyes, how could he say that? He didn't even know, what her dream no, nightmare was all about.

_Did he?_

She trembled, what would happen if she told him about her dream, he could make it come true, she knew it, he'd be more than happy to, longing embraced her as she reflected about it, she was trembling not because she was embarrassed , or discomfited, but because something deep inside her called to her, wanting his touch, needing his touch…

She blushed as she saw him observing her, and then looked away, how could he say SUCH simple things without any meaning and leave her restless.

She stared into the horizon, the sun was beginning to set, sh*t!

'How long were you watching me?', she asked hoping to get a favorable response

'Two hours I guess', he said enjoying the view of the setting sun, not bothering to look at her.

She paled; Mrs. Flihgbirt would have her head in a platter, every maid, should be in attendance at five, she was half an hour late, I should go, she said jumping up,

'Sit'! He ordered.

She sat, something in his tone said that she better not refuse him.

His face softened, almost like before, 'are you hungry?' he asked.

'No, not really', she blushed when her stomach made a contradicting noise.

'Come let's go out!' He got up, pulling her along with him.

'No... I can't… I mean... I can't go. She said, trying to free her hand as he was towing her with him.

He stopped and asked raising his eyebrow 'mind telling me why?'

'Mrs. Flihgbirt will murder me, if she comes to know that I left the castle without permission…'

He rolled his eyes, 'nothing will happen, plus, you are mine, no one can order you except me!' he said gruffly.

Her eyes bugged out!

She was his? Sine when, pray tell? Him and his super possessiveness,

She opened hr mouth to say something, but decided against it.

The awkwardness was killing her; he had brought her here for some reason right? Why not tell her then?

'The food is good right?' takumi said staring at the blushing female across him.

She nodded. They were in some fancy Italian style restaurant, a waiter had just placed their orders, she felt so out of place, she wasn't in her maid uniform, thanks to him. This guy had dragged her to some fancy mall, where they stretched, poked and examined her, making her try a hundred dresses, until finally they all decided to agree on one.

It was a pale turquoise dress, with a simple cut; it was quite uncomfortable for someone like her who has never worn anything like this ever.

'Why did you bring me here?' She finally asked deciding to break the uncomfortable silence.

He didn't say anything.

'Mr. Walker', he gave her a cold look, he hated when she a called him that.

'Takumi'

He sighed putting his fork down, "because Misa-chan was avoiding me, and I got lonely', he said with an adorable pout, but you can't miss the dangerous warning in his voice.

'What? Seriously you …

'I am what, Misaki?'

She kept shut, she ran out of words, there is no way she could explain this to herself, let alone him'.

Why was she running away from him? Because he scared her! But why? She knew he would never hurt her, she sighed its barely been 2 weeks that she had met him and had already started to trust him so much, maybe this was the reason, she has started to open up to a man, after what her father did, she guessed he was the only guy she trusted. And that's what scared her if she let herself trust him, will she get shattered? Again.

She didn't say anything about that topic, and he didn't ask.

The rest of the evening went by, whispering jokes, teasing each other, laughing out load. She almost forgot that she was a maid! Someone not worthy of a duke.

She dried her hair as she came out of the shower, the day had been exhausting, not because Mrs. Flihgbirt had given her chores to do , honestly Mrs. Flihgbirt didn't even ask her to work , she has a feeling it had got to do a lot with a blonde person, she was a wreck, it isn't a problem when people don't understand you, the problem starts when you don't understand yourself, and that's exactly what she was going through, she doesn't remember ever being so confused about, and about what? A guy? She wanted to stay away from him, but couldn't deny the suffocating feeling that she got when she didn't see him?

It was a beautiful evening, and his presence had made it more special. She wondered if the other maids knew where she was, she hoped not.

She was staring at her reflection when her eyes came in contact with a red blemish near her collar bone.

Huh? A red mark? Where did that come from? It could be an insect but insects don't have human like teeth do they?

_Takumi…_

She saw he face turn into a shade of apple, that was not a dream?

_No…_

She touched the love bite, caressing it, why do you do this to me? Why? Why?

Why can't I still hate you even after all these?

**A/N: Yay! Windy is back with a new chappy, ok so getting to the point, next chapter will come in April, my annual exams r around the corner,*dead***

**And yeah,**

**Sarah11680gmail: just so you know, instead of "instead" you put "instaed"… just saying…. :)**

**Alright, a little survey, who else thinks that this fanfic is going to fast and I should maybe slow down a little bit! Lend me you're thoughts.**

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed, you made my day.**

**P.S: I'd like to thank my editor who's also one of my best friends, someone I hired a few days ago, THANKS! You know who you are.**

**P.P.S: I am thinking of rewriting my 1****st**** fanfic, 'together till the end' what do you say?**

**As always **

**Love **

**Windy**


	4. Curse

Chapter 4

_Why can't I still hate you even after all these?_

There's a limit to everything, and he just crossed his.

Misaki Ayuzawa was the type of person who never gets angry easily, annoyed maybe, but angry never, unless she has been pushed to a limit and Misaki had just had enough of it.

She wasn't the type to cower down or back off just because someone thinks that they own her. She was her own person and she was independent.

A face that she was going to tell him, carve it into his mind if asked for.

She stormed out of her little cozy room and into the dark hallways which were poorly lit by the white candles on the verge of extinguishing.

His room was across the main corridor where the nobles resided, she has gone there many times when the occasion has called for, but never in his presence.

Her slender fingers came in contact with the door as she knocked on the wooden surface for the third time.

She was getting impatient. She was cold and alone and was standing in front of his door for the past five minutes.

Which makes us come to another conclusion as to what a gentle bred lady of her age like her was doing outside a duke's chamber at 12:30 A.M. Yup that was it, she had gone officially crazy now.

A faint voice inside her head was warning her to go back, to be reasonable.

But alas, when has she ever been reasonable.

Overcome by some strange power she unlocked his door only to find an empty room.

It was the same room she had gone to clean many times before but something was different tonight at the midst of twilight, it was different, it was exciting, it was wild. It was more alive.

His room was as poorly lit as the hallways, but the question begged to be asked, where was his grace? And where could he have been gone at 12:30 at the night.

A sick feeling began to form in her tummy as she thought about naked girls sitting on his lap, yes she was not immune to the daily gossip of the maids and rumor has it that his grace liked to entertain ladies at night.

It was a mistake, coming here; his grace was probably busy with those lemans. She was angry, not jealous, why would she be jealous? There was no reason to be jealous over some hot blonde. So the sick feeling she was feeling on in her tummy was probably because she was pissed. She would get enough time to wonder about what.

'Were you in need of anything?'

Her head jerked up to face him, an action which she immediately regretted.

He had just come out of the shower with wet unruly hair which sticks to his forehead, and clear liquids dripping down his bare chest.

Her eyes followed the water droplets as the raced through his body then looked away immediately when she realized that he was staring at her with the same intensity as she was gawking at him.

He cleared his throat much to his own amusement.

But she was lost in his well toned muscles and the fine built body. She had never seen a man's bare chest, and he somehow resembled a roman god.

'Sorry to interrupt the show, and as much as I would like to pose for you like a super model, I am afraid Its quite cold and I am shivering and so are you'.

The last sentence was spoken quite dispassionately.

Heat flamed her cheeks and she averted her gaze 'I am so-sorry'

A wicked grin stretched upon his beautiful mouth. He was pleased to find that he could make her so uneasy.

She was wearing a thin crème colored night dress and she had covered it with a thin red stall, but he cold see her long legs and the gentle curve of her hips.

Did she really believe that this stall could protect her modesty?

And he hated to think that she came all the way from her room dressed like this. She really didn't have any self consciousness at all.

The bulge in his pants was growing harder by the second.

Seriously, this girl would send him to alyssum

She was driving him nuts.

'Did you lost you're way or did you simply come here for a heart to heart chat. He mocked her again'.

'Your stupid grace, what in the hell is this?' pointing towards the red bruise.

It didn't take him long enough to figure out what she was talking about.

'What do you think this is?' He took a step towards her much to her discomfort.

'A love bite!' she said, though she knows there was no love in it, only arrogance.

Her face turned scarlet as she said it out loud.

No, she will not let this handsome man with dreamy green eyes embarrass her.

'Really?' He asked feigning innocence, taking another step towards her.

She stumbled as she came in contact with door of his gigantic room; he was so close that the heat from his body was transferring into her, warming her.

He was playing with her, and as much as she would like to flung that door open and run screaming like a coward , she know she couldn't do it.

Misaki Ayuzawa was not a coward.

If she runs away today, she knows shell never be able to look him in the eye ever.

'You did this?' her voice dripped with venom. 'The love bite it was you who did that'

He looked at her startled, his perfect smile finally showed some teeth. A devilish smile.

'Its quite surprising that I don't remember how or when I did this of course one doesn't forget this kind of stuff easily that to with a such a beautiful maiden'.

'Are you sure its me?'

His smirk grew when he saw he desired effect on her cheeks.

'You' she spat out as if it was a curse. And honestly his presence in her life was nothing less that a curse, a dangerous curse and curse that could ruin her body, heart and soul.

'Who would dare to touch me other that you. You are the first person to even kiss my hand. I've never been touched like this.'

'Fuck!' She breathed. Now why had she gone ahead and tell him that, this man has no business prying into her past or her non–so existence sex life.

And not to forget the fact that how silly she must have sounded.

"I've never been touched like this" her words echoed in his head since the minute her lips had uttered them.

Up to this point he hadn't been able to understand her at all. Her words were like a sweet curse.

And he couldn't deny the pleasure and relief he felt when he heard them.

He put his hands beside her head caging her against the door.

'So what if I did?' He whispered in her ear

'What will you do about it'?

She was unable to move. Her body was paralyzed; this was a very bad situation to be in.

She should have left the room when she had the chance, but no, there was no sanity left inside her, now she was in the room a very powerful person who could break her and no one would even know or say a word because after all he was a duke and no one denied the duke anything.

He was like a spoilt kid, demanding, and arrogant. Used to having girls come to him like a moth to a flame and she realized it was time she taught him a lesson.

She pushed him away, and was surprised when he actually budged.

She stared into his eyes and slapped him.

'You can play your dirty games with your mistress but not me, I am not your possession just because I work here, and next time to come within 10 meter radius of me I'll kill you'.

She pulled open the door and ran into a dark hallways,

She didn't care if he was the duke, he had insulted her, treated her like some thing, like one of his whores who would fall at his feet. she was so sick of the opposite sex.

The only thing they can do is dominate people. She remembered her father's cruel hands on her, slapping her, kicking her, pulling her by the hair and disgusting thing that she don't even want to remember. Her father had killed her mom when she was 12 and she never could understand why the police didn't do anything. The only man she should have trusted more than her betrayed her, how can she even dare to trust again.

She forced those thoughts out of her mind, she was not gonna let some bastard rule her life. Maybe she'll be throw out of the castle tomorrow, which will be better actually she has no desire to see that asshole of a prince as long as she lived. She'll find some other way to raise her sister.

She'd cried after a long time. And she didn't bother to check where she was going; she just kept on running towards the direction of her room until she found herself in a dead end, and in front of a skeleton of a dead man.

She let out a scream.

**A.N****- I didn't update for a long time, the thing is, fate never goes the way you want then to go, I am going through some stuff lately and I want you to know that there might be a possibility that I might not update, ever again, I am sorry for the inconvenience.**

**Thanks to all those who have supported me up until now. I am really grateful for your honest opinion. You people surely made me better at my writing. I thank the critics too.**

**R&R**

**Love **

**Windy mist**


	5. Unholy Memories

Chapter 5

When you have been through a lot in your life, you get used to the pain and hurt that comes with it, nothing makes you cry anymore. It's like a big vessel which keeps on filling with pain and desperation.

But even a big empty vessel has a limit, just when you thought that nothing can break you, only a little nudge is needed, and you find yourself all pathetic and crying all over again.

* * *

You thought nothing could make you cry anymore but you never realize that no matter how big or strong you are there is always something that can break you .

And when the vessel bursts years of pain, longing, suffering, torture, slashed hopes comes running to you and you find yourself to be 14 again, scared, angry and not knowing what to do .

After finding that horrid skeleton she found herself in another empty hallway, maybe one of these passages will lead her to your room, all she wanted to do as crouch down and cry, but she needed to get out of this maze first,

She took another turn and it brought her back to where she started from .

Maybe she would die here, she thought. She has heard about this part of the castle , the forbidden northern part. today she realized why it was called forbidden. Someone could get lost here for life and no one would even know where you went.

According to history, this place was sealed a long time ago because of some eventful happenings. Ghosts they said.

But there were no ghosts in real life. Was there?

Her scalp itched as she listened for any sort of sound. There was no sound except he eerie humming of the insects.

She gulped, yes. Maybe that was it. She had given up. After the huge outburst she just had no energy left to go again and get deeper into the maze.

Heavy sobs started falling down, all she wanted was a little bit of privacy , to lead her own life without the interference of any male, and she was happy, she had managed to escape her fathers house with her sister when she was 14, she had no idea what she was going to do with her sister Suzuna who was only 12 then, all she knew that she had to save her sister from her father, and she did.

She met a family who were willing to take her with them without asking any questions. But when was life easy. They had also asked for a allowance , to take care of her, feed her, get her a shelter over her head, get her a good education, good clothes, the list is endless.

And so she worked hard, to support her sister, she started as a waitress at a maid cafe but it wasn't enough, and when she was told about the walker castle she had no idea that it would turn out like this . That it would cost her her life.

She sighed, surely she was over reacting , she was sure someone would notice if they didn't find her until morning.

And as if on cue she heard a loud crash which was synchronized with the lighting that followed.

Her whole body turned cold, who could be here at this time of the night, or more importantly what could be here.

She felt a sweat tickle down her chin, and in lightning speed someone grabbed her hand.

"Ahaaha—muphg!"

Her shrill cry was stopped by a strong hand that covered her mouth

"I'll let you go, if you decide not to scream".

Misaki swore she had never been so happy to see another person as she was now, and that too of the opposite sex. She could recognize that voice anywhere,  
"Takumi?"

It was hard to make out his face in the faded moonlight , but she knew he had a smirk plastered on his face.

"What are you doing here?" She blurted out

He raised an eyebrow, "I followed you, what are you doing here?"

"I..." god she was embarrassed, how could she possibly tell him that she was lost.

"You got lost didn't you?"

"No!"

Takumi raised his elegant eyebrow for the second time,

"OK, maybe I got lost a little" She said as proudly as she could , but it was kinda hard when she saw that Takumi was barely controlling his mirth.

"Are you just gonna stand there or start walking"

Takumi face became passive as if he didn't understand a word she said.

"Lead the way", she said again, she was not in a good mood and honestly she'd rather stay alone in the huge room than to spend another single minute in his presence.

Takumi closed his eyes, and when he opened he had a disheveled look on his face.

"I cant"

"WHAT?"

"I don't remember the way?"

"But-but you just came here?"

"So did you."

"I didn't know where I was going?"

"And I was following you."

Misaki should kill him? Feed his limbs to the dogs, but first she had to get out and her only last option turned out to be a dead end.

She wanted to cry, no! She had cried enough for today, she wanted to kill him and no matter how many times she killed him inside her head it didn't seemed to be enough.

Suddenly, the huge oak door closed around with a bang.

Misaki let out a yelp, she hated the rain, hated it, but most of all she hated the thunder that came after wards.

She slumped down near a wall, she didn't care if Takumi thought she was a cry baby.

She was just too damn tired.

Takumi went the door and checked its lock,

"I think one of the windows broke and the wind pushed the door to close"

He turned in the lock and uttered a word that even Misaki looked up to see him, finally he turned and said.

"We are locked inside".

* * *

There were times when Misaki felt like giving up, for example , when she saw her father hit her mother with a belt, he'd come home drunk and and the first thing he would do was hit her mother.

She never really understood her mother, or why she stayed with him , even when she was 4 year old she knew he was horrid.

He hit her almost every day, but one day Misaki had lunged herself at him covering her mother with her little pale body and her fathers belt hit her,

Her mother had cried out,

"don't hit her", but he hadn't listened , he was blinded by rage and alcohol ,

"get out of the way, you little wench!"

And he kicked her near the stomach. Misaki growled in pain, but she didn't cry not did she give up she flung herself at her mother again knowing that if she didn't do something, her mommie might die.

Misaki had nightmares about that night, but she had never told anybody, she never knew why her father stopped hitting both of them maybe because that time her mom had already became unconscious but it had stopped, and that was enough.

She opened her eyes, she had went through hell in her life than compared to that, this was nothing.

She was Misaki Ayuzawa. She never gave up.

* * *

She got up and kicked the door, nothing happened, she kicked it again and again and again finally when she heard a voice "stop"

"its no use"

but she didn't listen. She kicked it again, stronger this time , she hit it near the lock hoping it would break, she kicked it again.

"Stop it Misaki"

"no!" came her voice, "I can do it! I will do it."

And when she was about to kick it again this time , two strong arms engulfed her in a hug.

"Its okay" he whispered.

She hadn't realized tears were running down her cheeks.

She didn't care as she slumped into his arms wetting his shirts with heavy sobs.

He held her tight as if his life depended on it, and he knew and he couldn't let go of her now, not when she needed him so much.

She didn't realize how long she stayed in his arms only she knew that it had felt right.

Her sobs had became hiccups now and the tears had dried away too, he looked at her face, with closed eyes and red cheeks she looked like an ruined angel.

"I wont give up!"

"I wont give up!"

"I wont give up!"

"I wont give up on you mother! I cant"

These were the last words she had said before she drifted off into his arms.

**A.N: last time I said that I might never update again, but I couldnt keep my promise, :) I had a writers block and also I am going to a be away from internet from now on, but I will try to give you as many chapters as I can before I leave it for a long-long time.**

**So your reviews mean a lot to me, and if you want fast updates, keep on supporting me  
P.S- pm me if you wanna know why I would stay away from internet.**

**I hope you enjoyed, next time I'll try to update until you're mine. It felt like I had almost given up on that story.**

**So yeah, review.  
**

**Forever and always**

**With Love**

**Windymist**


End file.
